


nO!!!!!!

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Remus is Remus and Logan becomes protective boyf man.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	nO!!!!!!

3 am. 

The time of late-night snacking. 

The time where young authors shouldn't be writing because then they forget to do things like put the fricken word count, or have rather weird phrasing.

And the time when Patton got up to get a bottle of water only to be met with Remus.

"Oh, h-hey Remus," Patton stammered out, slightly afraid of Remus.

"Why hello Patton!" Remus exclaimed a little too loud for Patton's liking.

Patton wanted to leave but he didn't want to be rude. He was tired and a little freaked out so he decided that he'd leave, just in a nice way. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Remus." Patton closed the fridge door only to be met with a spider. He screamed. Not loudly enough for Roman and Virgil to hear him upstairs, but loud enough for logan to hear.

Logan had been working on a project and was in desperate need of a coffee run, when he heard Patton scream.

He stood up and went to see what was happening. He saw a spider on the fridge, Remus grinning wickedly, and Patton looking terrified.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Logan asked, his voice deeper than normal due to the severe lack of sleep.

"Logan!" Patton ran over and pulled Logan's arms around himself. Logan protectively tightened his grip.

"Aww, don't be like that Patton! We were just in the middle of a friendly chat."

Logan looked down and saw that Patton looked immensely uncomfortable. He then shot Remus a "Fuck off" glare.

Remus, being that one person who can't read social cues kept rambling about rather disturbing topics. With each, Patton got more and more uncomfortable and Logan's grip kept tightening. Logan kept sending Remus "Bitch you better stop" glares but Remus could not seem to take a hint and shut up.

Eventually, Logan snapped. He let go of Patton, but still kept a grip on his hand. Logan slowly moved to the table and grabbed a bowl. "This better fucking hurt," he mumbled under his breath before lifting the bowl up to chuck it at Remus' head.

"LoGaN nO!!!" Patton screeched while grabbing Logan's arm with the bowl before he was able to throw it at Remus.

"Guys what are you doing. It's like 3 in the morning," Virgil quietly mumbled from the stairs. He looked up and saw Remus, he then hissed at the side. Roman was right behind Virgil. 

"Why hello dear brother! What brings you and your boyfriend down here so late?" Remus questioned as innocently as he could.

"I could ask you the same thing," Roman said, reaching into his sleeve to pull out his sword.

"Whoa! Roman nO!!" Virgil grabbed Roman's arm in a similar fashion to Patton.

"Well, I came to just talk but seeing as my welcome has worn out I shall be going." Remus bowed before leaving.

Logan put down the bowl. "You'd think if he could sense when his welcome is over he'd be able to read social cues."

"That is my brother for you," Roman tucked the sword back into his sleeve.

Virgil was about to pass out. "Roman you better get your ass upstairs and back into bed unless you want to carry me."

"Jesus sleeping beauty! Calm your tits."

"Boys be nice," Patton warned in whatever dad voice he had the energy left to use.

"Someone's tired." Logan booped Patton's nose.

"Come on Princey." Virgil had begun to push Roman up the stairs.

"God, I'm going, I'm going," Roman grumbled.

"Let's get you to bed," Logan smiled at Patton.

"Ok."

Logan carried Patton bridal style to his room before going to leave.

Patton grabbed his hand. "Please stay," he whispered softly.

"Well, I suppose I could-"

That was all it took for Patton to pull Logan into bed with him and cuddle up to him.

Legend has it that Patton never got that water bottle that night.


End file.
